This invention relates to gas pressure regulators and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for coupling a gas pressure regulator to an inlet of a gas meter.
Gas meters commonly have a threaded insert providing an inlet at the top of the meter and the gas supply comes from the ground below the meter. Thus, a vertical pipe extends upwardly from the ground and is connected to the inlet of a gas pressure regulator. The outlet of the regulator is then commonly coupled to the meter inlet threaded insert through a nipple, an elbow, a further nipple which is horizontal, another elbow, and a swivel. It is apparent that all of the parts between the regulator and the meter add cost to the meter installation. It would therefore be desirable to be able to eliminate these parts to attain a cost reduction.